What about pie?
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: pie is important to Cappie. Does Rebecca like pie? CC of course.


**AN: This is my first Greek story. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then TV's perfect couples would be Rory and Jess for Gilmore Girls and Casey and Cappie for Greek**

Cappie and Rebecca were sitting in the living room of the Kappa Tau House watching TV. Cappie was thinking about his relationship with Rebecca. He is trying not to compare it to when he and Casey were together, but it was hard not to. He thinks he needs a relationship that is the opposite of the one he had with Casey, maybe try to be the right guy this time. No pie, no protests against protests, being a bit more mature, and setting goals.

His mind is somewhere else. He thinks about Casey and Rebecca their similarities and differences.

They are both part of the ZBZ sorority.

They both slept with Evan.

They both slept with him.

They are both stubborn.

They both know how to let loose, but Casey acts as every second matters when Rebecca doesn't worry about that.

But what about pie?

Pie was a tradition of his relationship with Casey. Every pie meant something to each of them. He knows that he would never disrespect Casey by eating pie with Rebecca, but the guy can wonder. Does Rebecca like pie also?

So what puts a troubled mind to rest? By asking the question of course.

'Babe?' he says getting her attention.

'Yeah?' she turns toward him.

'Do you like pie?'

'That is a little random.'

'Well, do you? It is very simple.'

'No not really. I mean I have a slice once a year at my dad's Christmas party. That's about it. It is just calories that could add fat to places on your body that you don't want like on your thighs or stomach. Why do you ask?'

'No reason.'

But there was a reason. She didn't like pie and she worried about calories, fat, and worry about her body. Casey never worried about those things, not then and not now. Rebecca didn't even see the break-up coming. The reason he told her, he is bored. It was believable. Now he sat in his room thinking about Casey.

_Over at the ZBZ after the break-up_

Rebecca had stormed into the house crying. Every on had class, except for Casey. Rebecca wanted comfort, even if it came from Casey. Casey didn't really mind, she was just happy they broke up, but she wouldn't let Rebecca see that. Casey could barely understand her expect for the word 'pie'.

'What about pie?'

'Oh, he asked me last week if I liked pie. And I said no cause it could make me fat and all he said was that it wasn't important and now he breaks up with me.' She started with a fresh batch of tears.

All Casey could think about was he didn't eat pie with Rebecca.

Later that night after everyone went to sleep Casey left the ZBZ and headed for Kappa Tau. She called Rusty before she left for him to open the door for her. Once she was inside she headed for Cappie's room. From the space under the door she saw a light but no sounds from inside so he could be studying or he fell asleep. She opened the door and saw he fell asleep while studying. She lightly shook him awake.

'Casey?' he mumbled 'What are you doing here?'

'Well today, someone came home upset over subject of pie.'

'The number or the dessert?' he asked while wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

'The dessert, but it made me happy and I ended up here.'

'Huh.'

'So after Rebecca cried a river on me, I knew what I had to do.'

"And what was that' he asked, standing up.

'To tell you that I love you and I want you back.'

'That's good 'cause I wanted you back since you left and I never stopped loving you.'

With that said, they kissed. Not just any kiss, but a one filled with love.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other.

'I love you Casey.'

'I love you Cappie.'

Two months later they are both standing on the ZBZ lawn with the ZBZ members behind Casey and the Kappa Tau members behind Cappie. After Cappie put his letters around Casey's neck, they sealed the deal with a kiss. Polite applause surrounded them and a few tears leaked from Ashleigh's eyes.

Casey and Cappie's relationship was finally perfect

**Review!!**


End file.
